


Gray's Confession

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Furry, Humiliation, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, Yaoi, forced stripping, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Christmas Party Erza recommends a game a messed up game, drawing sticks with numbers and a crown. The one who is king makes a command of the random numbers it comes to some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gray’s Confession

During an Christmas Party Erza recommends a game a messed up game, drawing sticks with numbers and a crown. The one who is king makes a command of the random numbers it comes to some interesting results.

-x-

Erza was on a roll. It was a Christmas Party and the girls were already long gone in the form of sanity. So when Erza suggested a King’s Game they agreed. The boys tried to run but the girls were drunk and wanted to play…there was no escape.

Poor Gajeel was forced to strip naked first round. He was on his knees, shaking as his naked body was on full display, his scars on his right arm, his piercings, his fine pecs, his rock hard abs, strong arms and legs, and sexy well kept feet. His clothes mysteriously disappearing. As the games went on each time Erza won the boys ended up naked. Lily was stuck in his bara form butt naked and he hid his crotch, trembling in embarrassment. He used both hands to shield his crotch, but his furry body was strong and sexy, fine pectorals, cute perky nipples, rock hard abs, sexy back, muscular arms and legs and a plump ass.

Gajeel got spanked by Natsu. Natsu slapped his firm rear over and over, Gajeel blushing like mad.

Natsu was forced to do a dance butt naked. His mighty tool swinging about as he shook those fine hips.

Next poor Gray had to strip naked, get on all fours like a dog and confess who he loves. Getting naked didn’t bother Gray, but as he got on all fours like an animal he blushed. Confessing who he loved especially when said person was in the room. Still rather than incur the wrath of Erza, he knew he had to say something.

A blade came down. “Don’t even think about lying.” he gulped.

“I love Natsu Dragneel!” the girls gasped. Juvia cried and Gray blushed.

“Gray is that true?” Natsu asked.

“Yes, it’s true.” he blushed and looked away. Gray was pulled against the naked dragon slayer. Natsu felt Gray’s hard cock, he had been hard since seeing Natsu’s naked dance, more importantly his massive dick swaying back and forth. “You must think I’m disgusting.”

“Actually…” Natsu’s behemoth of a cock slid against Gray’s arousal. Gray was uncut, at 8 inches long. Natsu was cut reaching 12 inches long, with an incredible girth. “Quite the opposite.”

He kissed Gray hungrily while grinding his huge length against him. Gray’s cock and balls were rubbed by his manly meat and he moaned into the pink haired male’s mouth. Natsu slipped his tongue into Gray’s mouth, playing with the ice wizards’ tongue.

‘Oh fuck he’s a good kisser.’ Gray closed his eyes in bliss and played the game with Natsu’s tongue. His hips rocked against Natsu, the friction against his cock and balls was amazing. ‘Fuck so hot!’

Pre spilled from their erect dicks. Gray clung to Natsu as Natsu’s hands roamed down his back, to his plump ass.

“This is hawt!” Erza says. Natsu grabs Gray by the ass giving his cheeks a squeeze. The ice mage moans and bucks his hips.

Natsu breaks the kiss, letting Gray’s moans spill out. He attacked the male’s neck kissing and nipping at his skin, earning shudders of pleasure. “Ahh fuck Natsu.” Natsu grinds him harder, giving an extra thrust so his heavy balls would smack Gray’s sending a ripple of pleasure through his crotch. “Ohhh!”

Gray’s legs kicked out, his toes curling from the pleasure, he soon locked his legs behind Natsu. The pinkette moved down to his chest, licking his way, never once did he leave Gray’s body.

He shivered, Natsu kissed, licked, and even sucked on his guild mark. His tongue tracing the symbol, and he left a kiss in the center before licking down to find his nipple. His lips sealed around the perky bud and Gray moaned.

“Hot to hot!” His muscled body arched against Natsu’s.

“You are trembling Gray, your penis is twitching so much. Are you gonna cum?” he asks, before licking his way across his chest to his other nipple, his tongue swirled around the bud.

“Ah yes!” Natsu’s tongue was so hot, and the way it flicked his nipple was making him melt inside. Natsu increased his pace, thrusting his hips faster, his fat cock sliding back and forth, the friction to his cock and balls had Gray moaning.

“Cum Gray, cum for me!” Gray lost it, panting into Natsu’s ear as he came. His balls clenched tight as his toes curled, thick ropes of cum surged through his pipe and erupted all over Natsu’s penis.

The rest splattered their abs. Natsu pulled back and stroked his dick, coating his length in Gray’s semen.

“Hey what about me?” Gajeel pointed to his own aching erection.

Natsu and Gray ignored him, the fire dragon slayer moved lower, laying kisses over his abs, licking the semen away. He nuzzled Gray’s pubes a bit giving a growl of pleasure. He ignored Gray’s softening cock, it wouldn’t stay soft for long. Natsu licked his big balls, trailing down the sensitive skin.

Gray moaned and bucked his hips as his taint got licked, and still Natsu ventured lower to his tight pucker. “Natsu?” his body trembled. Natsu shamelessly licked his hole, lapping and lapping.

His entrance got wet, the warm saliva helping him relax. The tongue wiggled into his ass. “Ohhh!”

Gajeel watched his penis throbbing. Lily came up behind him. Gajeel’s back met furry chest and he felt Lily’s hard dick slide between his ass cheeks. “Watch them, play with your cock.” his hands came around caressing the perky nipples.

“Fuck!” Gajeel moaned and began stroking his cock to the show. Lily was high on hormones he shamelessly humped against Gajeel’s ass, hotdogging him. Gajeel shuddered the fat cock of his cat rubbed against his pucker. His nipples getting teased and pinched was not helping.

The iron dragon slayer’s eyes were focused on the sexy form in front of him.

Gray was hard again, getting the sexiest rim job of his life. Natsu’s warm saliva soaked his insides. Gray panted, his chest rising and falling as his fat cock twitched and drooled all over him.

Natsu removed his tongue, earning a whine from the ice wizard. His hole was left gaping so Natsu lined up his big cock. The fat head kissed the hole and the fire dragon slayer began to push in.

“Ohhhh!” The two moaned, Gray wrapped his arms around his neck. His channel was stretched wide as Natsu’s cock pushed deep inside him.

“So big!” Gray moaned.

“Thank you!” Natsu chuckled and pushed in a little faster.

“Ahh so hot!” Gray’s cock rocked against Natsu’s abs.

“So tight, your ass is hugging me so good Gray.” he pushed in the last three inches and they both moaned.

“Ah…Thank…you…ahh!” His hole tightened around Natsu, and his penis released a fresh batch of pre over his abs. Natsu growled and rocked his hips, his penis digging into his ass, while his pubes brushed his balls. “Ohh Natsu fuck me, fuck me now!”

“As you wish Gray.” Natsu pulled back, Gray whining at the loss, only to moan as Natsu thrust in hard. His big balls slapping his ass.

“Fuck!” the word became a mantra with each new thrust. Moans and the sound of skin striking skin filled the room.

Gajeel moaned as he pumped his penis, his pre helping stroke himself faster. Lily was humping his ass, his furry balls spanking his ass, the furry feline anthro pinched his nips, giving the perky buds a tug now and then.

Natsu’s pre was so hot and as it flooded his ass. “Natsu please gonna cum.”

“Cum and cum I’m not stopping baby!” he kissed Gray and the ice wizard came. Hot semen splattered between their muscled bodies, rock hard pecs and fine abs painted white.

Natsu kept thrusting, even as Gray clenched around his thrusting penis. The friction only increased and Natsu picked up speed. Gray’s eyes rolled up as pleasure burned inside him, he could feel every inch of Natsu’s magnificent cock as it thrust in and out of him.

He couldn’t hold it, he was thrown over the edge of pleasure again cumming hard. His penis spraying all over them.

“Fuck Gray for an ice wizard you are so hot inside.” Natsu panted as he fucked his hole.

“Please…cum…inside…me!” Gray moaned and panted.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Natsu moaned, and his penis swelled as he came.

“Ohhhh!” Hot semen poured into Gray’s body, his form shuddering from the sensations.

Gajeel moaned as he came, shooting his load. Thick ropes of semen painted his body, hitting his face, pecs and abs. Lily followed suit shooting his load all over Gajeel’s back. He squeezed Gajeel’s cheeks together as he thrust through his release, the extra friction earning a few more spurts.

As for the girls, it was just too hot they passed out from massive nosebleeds.

Natsu helped Gray up, keeping his massive cock inside. Gray had his arms and legs wrapped around Natsu so he was fully secured on his massive erection. He drooled on Natsu’s over. “Looks like the game is over.” he rubbed Gray’s back.

“After party?” Gray purred.

Natsu smirked. “Why not?” he looked to Gajeel. “Hey Gajeel, Lily we moving the party to my place.”

“I’ll fly us there.” Lily sprouted his wings. He grabbed the two dragon slayers and took off into the night sky. It would have been cold but Natsu was radiating plenty of heat for them.

“Natsu I really do love you.” Gray says.

“I love you to Gray.” Natsu kisses him. “Next year we celebrate Christmas at my place.”

“I’m good with that.” Gajeel says.

“Me to.” Lily purred.

They made it to Natsu’s place safe and sound. The naked males had fun having their own private party. Gajeel and Lily had their own confessions to share, but that’s another story.

End


End file.
